A New Storm of Fire
by Moonwish1
Summary: ‘The great fire shall vanquish and a new storm of fire will rise.’
1. Chapter 1

A New Storm of Fire

Disclaimer: Moonwish1 does not own any characters from the book series, Warriors! Erin Hunter owns them all!

Screeches and battles cries roared her ears, as loud as Twoleg monsters. '_This is it, the battle of the Dark Forest.'_

The four clans united as one, Lionclan. Starclan has also come to join into the deadly battle. Starclan cats silhouetted the moonrise landscape, the spirits of her ancestors glowed with their starry pelt and their mystical paws. 'Can we even when this battle, when there are so many bloody, evil cat spirits?'

A black shaped pelt streaked for her way. Quick as a legendary Leopardclan warrior, she unsheathed her claws and leapt on the startled tom. Sandstorm quickly slashed her claws at the tom's face and clawed his side. Quickly, he recovered from the blows and raked Sandstorm's side and swiftly kicked his hind paws to her soft belly.

For a second, she stood shocked as the force impacts her and threw her a foxlength away. A memory quickly shot through her.

"Ashfur…" Sandstorm's voice shook as she gazed the tom into his eyes. 'My own half-brother.' Sandstorm thought sadly.

Ashfur growled at Sandstorm, his back still arched back and his teeth bared.

"Sandstorm, when's the last time we met? Oh, the time before Squirrelflight pleaded to leave her _sister's kits _free from that fire in the Thunderclan camp!" Ashfur spat viciously. Sandstorm froze. '_He_ tried to kill my grandkits!?'

Sandstorm slowly stood up faced towards him evenly.

"Ashfur, Squirrelflight was grateful for you to be a great friend at the times she needed help at most. But, don't you understand you can't force any cat to love someone you?" meowed Sandstorm slowly. "Forgive and forget, Ashfur."

Ashfur's fur ruffled and took a paw step closer to her with dead hatred in his eyes.

"Does she still need a lesson what _she_ did to _me_?" Ashfur growled at Sandstorm, with a deadly gleam in his eyes. "She will suffer by…oh I don't know…if her mother gets killed?"

Sandstorm unsheathed her claws and glared at Ashfur. She swiftly swiped her claws to Ashfur's muzzle and kicked her forepaws, as Ashfur yowled in pain. Not wasting any heartbeat of Ashfur's fall, she leapt on top of him and pinned him down.

"Anything left to say?" Sandstorm hissed at Ashfur. Ashfur bared his teeth at her. Sandstorm bit his hindleg and cuffed his ear. Ashfur yelped and scrambled away.

"I _will _get revenge someday!" Ashfur hissed at Sandstorm. "Tell that to Squirrelflight!"

In a heartbeat, a pale gray she-cat leapt on Ashfur and pinned him to the ground. '_Ferncloud!'_

"You can go now Sandstorm, I will finish off this fight." Ferncloud meowed to her. Sandstorm nodded and padded briskly away. Sadness drained into Sandstorm. '_It must be so hard for Ferncloud; after all, she's Ashfur's sister and littermate…'_

She froze at her tracks as she heard a loud yowl of anguish coming towards a few foxlengths away. She quickly leapt and dodged the many familiar and different cats as each and every cat fought. There in front of her lay a motionless Poppyfrost and hoarse breathing of Millie. Next to them lay a puddle filled with scarlet blood and Jayfeather, Sandstorm's grandkit and Thunderclan's medicine cat.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Sandstorm quickly asked Jayfeather. Jayfeather shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do for Poppyfrost." Jayfeather meowed sadly. "But, help me put on these cobwebs to the most fatal wounds on Millie!" Sandstorm quickly padded the cobwebs on her wounds gently, yet firmly. Yowls of pain and screeches still echoed the forest. '_Please, let everything be okay!' _Sandstorm prayed quietly. Millie's uneven breathing rapidly slowed down.

"Jayfeather, we can't give up on Millie yet!" Sandstorm pleaded.

"I know, I'm trying the best I can!" Jayfeather retorted. Several heartbeats was as long sunhigh to moonhigh. Suddenly, Jayfeather sighed sadly. "I can't do anymore for Millie, she's going to Starclan…" Millie strained to tell Sandstorm something.

"Please, Sandstorm, tell…tell Graystipe and my kits that I will always watch over them…" Millie's breathing came to a slow stop. Sandstorm and Jayfeather bowed their heads for their dead clanmate for a few heartbeats. Millie's spirit rose outwards from her body and nodded to Sandstorm and Jayfeather.

"I will try my best to help the clans by fighting with Starclan now, thank you for letting me stay in Thunderclan. I will treasure the memories." Millie meowed gratefully and padded into battle. As soon as that, a yowl of anguish came towards a familiar voice. Sandstorm missed a heartbeat as it came from her mate, Firestar as he was fighting both Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. Graystipe ran into the fight to help.

Sandstorm stood horrified as the battle between good and evil had started. Graystipe swiftly swiped Hawkfrost's muzzle, while Hawkfrost bit onto Graystipe's hindleg. Tigerstar clawed near to Firestar's throat. Firestar kicked Tigerstar's soft belly and clawed his flank. Tigerstar yowled in pain, however quickly smashed his head to Firestar's left forepaw. Firestar toppled over and couldn't get up. Anger flowed into Sandstorm and raced towards the fight. She quickly clawed Tigerstar's soft belly underneath and nipped his tail. Sandstorm threw herself protectively in front of Firestar.

"Sandstorm, get out of here!" Firestar growled at her. "You'll get killed by Tigerstar!" Firestar limped badly into a fighting position.

I don't understand what the point is with love," Tigerstar sneered. "It's only to make kin and to try to take over the clans!" Sandstorm growled angrily.

"You know nothing about love; its surprising _most _of your kin doesn't like you! You don't treat them with love at all!" Sandstorm snapped at Tigerstar.

"Sandstorm, watch out!" Graystipe's voice rang out. As Sandstorm turned around to see why, a powerful paw whacked her head making her collapse. The only thing she saw after that was an unsheathed paw over her throat as darkness loomed into her.

* * *

Moonwish1: *gasps* What will happen to Sandstorm? Is she dead!? Find out more in the next chapter! Please R&R and I hoped you like my fanfic. I will make more chapters in the future and then you will all know why the title has to do with this. :)

Sandstorm: I hope I'm not dead... O.o

Firestar: Nooooo, don't leave me Sandstorm!

Graystipe: Moonwish1....what are you going to do to Sandstorm!? Oh btw, have you've seen Millie...?

Moonwish1: Millie...? Well... I guess you'll find out more next chapter...? *smiles innocently*

All of the cats in the battle: Beware, Moonwish1 can be evil at times!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Moonwish1 does not own any characters from the book series, Warriors! Erin Hunter owns them all!

* * *

Sandstorm opened her eyes slowly and winced as the pain of some cat's paw had knocked her out. '_Did it just knock me out…?' _Sandstorm panicked. But, all around her were Starclan cats. There were elders, queens, kits and medicine cats surrounding her a few foxlenghs away. However, no sign of any Starclan warriors. 'All the warriors are fighting alongside with Lionclan.' A dark tortoiseshell she-cat padded up to her. '_Spottedleaf!'_

"Greetings, Sandstorm. Welcome to Starclan." Spottedleaf meowed friendly. "Do not panic, your time in Starclan is not now."

"Thank you, but why am I here?" Sandstorm meowed curiously. "I remembered I was fighting Tigerstar and then….some other cat knocked me out."

"That would be Hawkfrost; it seems he was angry that you had meowed about Tigerstar's kin having no love from him." Spottedleaf meowed quietly. "I have something very important to tell you, no other living medicine cat knows about this… Come into the meadows with me." The two she-cats padded across the Starclan camp to the meadows. Sandstorm stared at awe at the beautiful scenery. Many colored flowers poked from the grass, trees swaying gently with the breeze, the songs the birds sing, and the strange scents of different herbs.

"Is the herbs in this place different from the ones medicine cats can gather in the real life?" Sandstorm's voice echoed faintly in the meadows.

"Yes, they are different. But, they are used for the same purposes and treatments." Spottedleaf quietly meowed. "Let us talk near the shades of the trees." She meowed as they padded near the trees and sat comfortably. Everything became quiet in a few heartbeats. No sign of any wind or any of the songs the birds sing.

"The great fire shall vanquish and a new storm of fire will rise." Spottedleaf's mystical voice echoed into Sandstorm's ears. The meadow and Spottedleaf's body slowly fades.

"Wait Spottedleaf, what does this mean? Why does this involve with me?" Sandstorm cried out. Spottedleaf's voice whispers into her ears, "In time you will find out…Do not give up hope for what's about to come."

* * *

Moonwishh1: Sorry everyone, I have decided to make this chapter short. Please R&R!:) Some how, I really liked the end of this chapter.

Sandstorm: I am soo confused right now... So, I'm not dead, right!? What's Spottedleaf meowing about, something that's going to happen in the future!?

Moonwish1: Correct Sandstorm!

Firestar: Does this involve me...? I don't know why, but I'm getting sort of uncomfortable...

Graystipe: Hello!? You said I will get to know where Millie is!

Moonwish1: Firestar...I have no comment to you. Graystipe, can you please have patience!?

Graystipe: ...Sorry?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Moonwish1 does not own any characters from the book series, Warriors! Erin Hunter owns them all!

* * *

"Retreat, Dark Forest cats, retreat!" Tigerstar yowled as Sandstorm slowly came back to her senses. Yowls of triumph echoed Thunderclan's forest as the many evil cat spirits scattered into the depths of the forest and their bodies disappearing.

Sandstorm's spirits lifted as the thought of Lionclan and Starclan winning the battle. Sandstorm opened her eyes to see the many cheering cats, but shockingly saw piles of blood and many unmoving cats. Horrid and shocked quickly scanned the battlefield to make sure no one who she deeply loved was hurt.

Squirrelflight had gotten a deep gash over her shoulder and helped Leafpool stand as Leafpool limped with a broken hindleg, both had many scratches though. Brackenfur, with a long gash on his flank had supported Sorreltail. As she tried to stand up, she swayed dangerously and collapsed with exhaustion. Jayfeather attended to Dustpelt, who had a broken forepaw and a deep gash near his soft belly. Ferncloud meowed softly words of comfort to her mate. She had a bleeding ear and three claw scratches on her pelt. '_Everybody seems so exhausted…'_ She, too, had deep gashes near her throat and flank.

A familiar yowl of anguish and grief came from a tom with a gray pelt, licking his dead mate's ears. Sandstorm padded towards the warrior and placed her tail along the tom's shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

"I can't lose another mate, not like this…" Graystripe meowed with heavy grief while he buried his muzzle onto Millie's flank.

"Graystipe, Millie… Her final words were that she will always watch over you and your kits." Sandstorm mewed with comfort. "She's safe in Starclan now." Graystripe flashed a glance of relief to Sandstorm.

"Thank you…for telling me, Sandstorm," Graystipe meowed. With that, Sandstorm padded quietly away to let Graystipe peace and quiet to mourn for Millie.

The cold breeze powerfully breezed through the battlefield. Starclan cats licked their wounds and went to those who are dearly to them. She missed a heartbeat as she saw lines of unmoving bodies and their kin, grieving. Bluestar padded swiftly onto a boulder.

"Cats of Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadow; we have lost many of our clanmates and loved ones today. We had won victorious against the Dark Forest cats, they will never step their paws into our camps ever again! The cats that had lost their lives today had died with honor, protecting and defending their own clan. They shall not be missed!" Bluestar meowed with courage. All cats yowled in agreement and with anguish.

"However…" Bluestar meowed sadly. The clan cats looked up toward the sky with great sadness. '_What's going on?'_ Sandstorm's pelt ruffled.

Bluestar's voice shook with sadness "Jayfeather is attending him at the moment. We are losing our great leader, who had lead Lionclan into battle with courage…Firestar." Sandstorm missed a heartbeat. The last word Bluestar had meowed echoed over and over in her head. She looked horrified with pure shock.

"W-where is he!?" Squirrelflight yowled with shock. Squirrelflight's pelt ruffled with shock. Leafpool flattened her ears and her body shook violently. Bluestar pointed with her tail to the Thunderclan medicine cat and the flame colored warrior under the Sky Oak.

"We wish you good luck." Bluestar's voice whispered with the wind. Bluestar and the other Starclan cats flashed for a heartbeat and then disappeared.

The many Starclan cats whispered,_ "May Starclan light your path…"_ Many cats looked at the shocked family with deep concern and grief. Leafpool limped away from the crowd of cats.

"He needs me, I'm not a medicine cat anymore, but I _will_ help my father. I won't let him go to Starclan without a fight." Leafpool meowed to the clan cats. With that she limped to Jayfeather and the flame colored pelt, the warrior Sandstorm loved so deeply. With a silent nod at Squirrelflight, Sandstorm and Squirrelflight padded as swiftly as they can. Sandstorm took heavy paw steps toward Jayfeather and drained in the scent of Firestar. Firestar's breathing was hoarse and uneven with a deep gash near his throat to his stomach. Sandstorm's heart broke when the wound was oozing out scarlet blood, not even slowing down for a heartbeat.

"Jayfeather…Can you do anything, to save him?" Sandstorm's voice shook with emotion. "I can't live without him…"

"I'm trying the best I can, but the bleeding won't stop!" Jayfeather panicked. "Leafpool, I had applied Cobwebs to stop the bleeding, Comfrey to soothe the wound, I made a poultice with Goldenrod to heal the wound and Horsetail too incase for infections."

"Try Juniper berries for trouble breathing and strength." Leafpool quickly meowed. "Firestar needs strength to recover from this wound." Jayfeather quickly used his nose over his supply of herbs and nosed three berries near to Firestar's muzzle. Gently as a newborn kit, Jayfeather used his paws to help Firestar swallow the first berry.

"Jayfeather, I won't make it, use the herbs for other Thunderclan cats…" Firestar rasped to the medicine cat.

"Firestar, eat the berries." Squirrelflight meowed firmly. Sandstorm's heart sank as Firestar pushed the rest of the berries away with his paws.

"Starclan is waiting for me… I will never recover with this wound." Firestar's rasping voice faltered as he coughed up some blood. Leafpool quickly pushed the remaining berries into Firestar's muzzle and swallowed. The cold breeze ruffled the Thunderclan cats' pelts and Firestar shuddered. Sandstorm gently licked Firestar between his ears as she flanked Firestar for warmth. Squirrelflight and Leafpool stroked their father's pelt with calm and gentle strokes. Firestar purred for a heartbeat and sighed.

"I know that, I will not make it through this… Do you think I've been a good Thunderclan leader?" Firestar meowed softly. Sandstorm twitched her ears.

"Of course you are; don't act as if you're going to Starclan less than a heartbeat!" Squirrelflight meowed sharply.

"Don't give up yet, how will Thunderclan ever cope without their great leader? Leafpool added softly. Leafpool rest her muzzle onto Firestar's other flank. Firestar gently licked Leafpool's ears, one by one. Squirrelflight intertwined her tail firmly with Firestar's, not letting go as if her father's life flew away with the breeze. Graystipe padded up to his dying best friend and gazed sadly at the family.

"I lost my mate, and now I'm losing my best friend!?" Graystipe yowled to the stars that glistened in the night sky. Graystipe looked at his paws and slowly padded towards the family with a heavy heart. Firestar gazed at Graystipe with sympathy.

"You lost Millie…?" Firestar meowed softly. "Graystipe…I'm so sorry." Graystipe glanced at Firestar.

"It isn't your fault… I really hope you can recover, how can I lose the most important cats to my life on the same day? Sandstorm flashed a look of sympathy. Graystipe used to have Silverstream, a Riverclan she-cat as a mate and now he had lost Millie. Firestar sighed heavily and his pelt shook.

"I…I won't make it. Somehow, I just know that I will go to Starclan today." Firestar whispered loud enough for his family and Graystipe to hear. "At least I will die peacefully, under the stars." Sandstorm shook her head.

"_Why_ are you meowing this nonsense?" Sandstorm meowed sharply. "You act as if you can predict when you're going to die!" Sandstorm's tail flicked with annoyance.

Firestar gazed at Sandstorm with warmth and love, "It just…comes to me. I can feel it in my paws…" Jayfeather twitched his ears.

"You mean, you can kind of tell…?" Jayfeather meowed curiously. "I knew you had something no other cat can do or feel…" Firestar let out a small mrrow of laughter.

"It depends… I guess." Firestar grunted as a new wave of pain rippled his fur. He struggled to breathe as the blood from his wound flowed out more. Leafpool rapidly began to lick the wound to close it up.

"Herbs are useless now…" Leafpool meowed between each lick. Jayfeather padded more cobwebs onto the wound to make it stop bleeding. Firestar's breathing dangerously slowed down. Sandstorm looked frantically between Jayfeather and Leafpool to Firestar. Squirrelflight had tightened her tail around Firestar's. Firestar glanced at each of his important cats around him.

"Squirrelflight and Leafpool, you're wonderful daughters to me and I'm grateful that you stayed loyal to Thunderclan. Graystipe, thank you for being my best friend when I first came to Thunderclan, I will always remember the adventures we shared together. Jayfeather, I'm proud of you for being a medicine cat, you had saved many lives because of your knowledge. Tell both Cloudtail and Lionblaze that I am both proud of them and stay true to the warrior code…" Firestar meowed hoarsely and gazed to the pale ginger she-cat he loved so deeply. Sandstorm's emerald eyes glistened with teardrops.

"Sandstorm, for the many moons I loved you with all my heart. I shall wait for you in Starclan, take care of our kits…I will watch over you all." Firestar's voice whispered. His voice echoed into the battlefield and cats from all clans glanced sadly at the dying leader's final words. Firestar's leaf colored eyes gazed towards the night sky filled with Starclan spirits.

"I'm ready Starclan…" Firestar whispered. A few heartbeats later, the flame color pelted warrior made is final sigh and closed his eyes. Sandstorm's eyes released the teardrops she had hold on to and landed at Firestar's closed eyes. Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Graystipe, and Jayfeather released yowls of anguish and grief. Lionblaze and Cloudtail padded swiftly as they can towards their fallen leader and gazed horridly at what had happened. They too, joined into the yowls of anguish and grief. The clan cats yowled in chorus up to the night sky. Sandstorm buried her muzzle deep into her mate's flank, inhaling his faint scent and his cold body.

The thunder shook the night sky filled with gray clouds. In a heartbeat, raindrops danced around the mourning cats, yowling to the sky. '_Is Starclan_ _crying?' _

Sandstorm flicked her ears and suddenly glanced to the sky, only one star remained with the gray clouds. '_Firestar, is that you?' _A fresh breeze and made the trees sway and ruffled the pelts of the mourning cats; not shaken by the coldness.

'_The great fire shall vanquish and a new storm of fire will rise.'_ Spottedleaf's mystical voice whispered with the fresh breeze. '_Do not give up hope…'_ Sandstorm gazed at the night sky.

'_The great fire shall vanquish…that's Firestar!'_ Sandstorm thought sadly. Her paw stroked the flame colored warrior's pelt. _'But…who is the new storm of fire?'_ Sandstorm pricked her ears. _'A prophecy! Starclan has chosen me to tell me this _prophecy_!? But…why?' _

The rain suddenly stopped, and the gray rainclouds ran across the sky disappearing from view. The four clan cats stopped mourning and gazed at the sky. The golden rays shot into the open moors of the plains and danced towards the trees near Thunderclan camp. The golden fireball appeared behind the far away mountains, ready to set a new day.

"A new hope…" Sandstorm meowed loudly to the clan cats. The four clan cats peered hollow with grief at Sandstorm. "We must not give up, we shall continue the ways of life and all the clans will succeed!" The clan cats meowed agreeably with hope and courage. '_We all __**will**__ succeed, with this new prophecy; all clan cats will gain the ways of clan life again.'_

* * *

Moonwish1: O..m..g.... I was really heartbrokened when I wrote Firestar's death scene. (But, it's part of the prophecy!) The rest of the prophecy is a mystery to you people, but I know what's it about! Anyways, R&R as always~! )

Firestar: I died, I **DIED!** O.o *sigh* At least I'm in Starclan and get to watch the progress of Thunderclan... I miss my family already...

Sandstorm: Nooooo, Firestar died, How could you Moonwish1!

Moonwish1: It's part of the prophecy!! You can still see him in your dreams and such other ways...

Graystipe: *sigh* I lost my mate and my best friend i'n the same day!! :( At least they're both in Starclan...

Moonwish1: Yes, I'm quite sad and depressed right now... Should I stop the story here or should I go on writing more chapters? I'm not sure since I'm not getting much reviews... Okay, enjoy your day~!


End file.
